Control
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore. La guerre, les bombes, les héros, tu vois il n'y en a pas. Ils célèbrent, ils fêtent, mais rien n'est vraiment gagné. Dans son esprit, quelque chose dort, quelque chose qui pourrait bien le faire ployer. C'est la guerre. Et, il est un pauvre soldat sous les ordres d'une déesse immortelle. AU, Loki/Clint.


Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau oneshot (drabble ?), sur un nouveau sujet, un nouveau couple, un nouveau jour. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et, même s'il ne brille pas d'une originalité certaine, ni d'une qualité exemplaire, je le poste parce que, eh bien, j'en ai l'envie. C'est pas vraiment drôle (mais, m'est-il déjà arrivée d'écrire quelque chose de _drôle_ ?), pas vraiment mignon (même question), mais c'est tout ce que je vois de cette relation : la passion même. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;).

* * *

**CONTROL**

**« Nothing is so painful to the human mind, as a great and sudden change ».**

___M83 ft. Susanne Sundfor – Oblivion._

_**Au départ**_ : Des pensées bizarres sur des chansons étranges. J'adore Clint, j'aime moins les Lady!n'importequelperso (même si j'utilise déjà Loki sous cette forme dans Addiction), mais Loki en gonzesse, allez quoi ! Même Clint n'y serait pas insensible. Ah oui, et Tony est une femme. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'en sais rien moi-même.

_**Le speech**_ : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore. ». La guerre, les bombes, les héros tu vois il n'y en a pas. Ils célèbrent, ils fêtent, mais rien n'est vraiment gagné. Dans son esprit, quelque chose dort, quelque chose qui pourrait bien le faire ployer. C'est la guerre. Et, il est un pauvre soldat sous les ordres d'une déesse immortelle.

_**Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ : C'est un Lady!Loki/Clint. C'est assez cru, il y a pas mal de gros mots et de sous-entendus charnels.

* * *

La guerre est perdue. Dans sa tête, les explosions, les déflagrations. Chéri, cette guerre, tu ne l'as jamais gagnée. Ils ont beau crier leur joie, la répandre et l'étreindre, pour lui, tout cela n'est que du cirque. Les pions sur un jeu d'échec, les animaux à l'abattoir, il y a des putains d'aliens tout autour d'eux et ils célèbrent en faisant claquer les coupes de champagne les unes contre les autres.

Bande de cons. Un jour, on finira tous par être les esclaves des petits bonhommes verts.

Être les esclaves des Dieux.

Clint fulminait littéralement de rage et de honte. Depuis Loki, en fait. Loki, son bâton magique, et son influence néfaste. Il avait été mené par le bout du nez. Manipulé, la conscience éteinte, mais pourtant si claire et pure. Il pouvait toujours sentir les longs doigts blancs de la jeune femme contre la peau de son cou. Bordel, il pouvait toujours sentir son entêtant parfum volant tout autour de lui.

Mais, New-York avait été reconstruite, il était reparti en mission et avait un peu pensé à autre chose. Et, Loki était revenue. Avec son frère, Thor, ce grand dadet qui croyait dur comme fer au repenti de la criminelle. Et puis, d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait finit par y croire, aussi. Stark, Banner, Rogers, même Natasha, la traitresse. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour marmonner dès lors que Loki était dans la même pièce, dans la Tour Stark, là où tous vivaient depuis quelques semaines. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour foudroyer du regard ou être désagréable. Ce qui lui valait un regard noir de Thor et de Stark, qui s'était étonnamment bien adaptée à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Loki Loki Loki. Saloperie. Pétasse. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux verts. Avec sa taille de guêpe et ses longues jambes fines. Avec cette vertigineuse chute de reins et ses seins rebondis et fermes. Il détestait la voir sourire, il détestait la voir rire. Il détestait la façon dont elle repoussait les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand quelque chose la contrariait. Il haïssait sa voix basse, son ton hautain, arrogant. La façon qu'elle avait de se pavaner quand Rogers était dans le coin, ses messes-basses avec Tony, son petit cul serré dans ses jupes de cuir noir, putain !

Clint était encore aujourd'hui d'une humeur formidable. Il se leva aux aurores, comme toujours. Et, comme toujours, la Tour bouillonnait déjà d'une activité certaine. Jarvis rappelait les rendez-vous des uns, les obligations des autres. Natasha payait le livreur qui chaque matin leur apportait petits pains et croissants français. Il la croisa dans l'escalier et ils parlèrent un instant de la précédente mission de la jeune femme, qui revenait à peine de l'Argentine. Lorsqu'elle le dépassa sur le seuil, son regard n'oublia pas de se dévier vers une région plus basse de son anatomie.

Alors, ils étaient tous là. Il était six heures, il nota avec étonnement que Tony était déjà levée. Pour les autres, c'était une habitude. Il les salua, s'installa près de l'ingénieure, qui touillait son chocolat chaud en baillant de manière très expressive.

- Mauvaise nuit, Tony ?

- Je ne savais pas que les français étaient aussi endurants. Mais, laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre _ça_, Barton.

L'archer grimaça dans sa tasse de café, ignorant le regard lubrique de la jeune femme à ses côtés, très courtement vêtue de sa nuisette en soie rouge, mais ne semblant pas en être dérangée outre-mesure.

- J'ai jamais essayé une française.

- Je voulais plutôt parler de sexe. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé _tout court_ ?

D'habitude, les blagues de ce type étaient pour Rogers. Qui, d'ailleurs, s'esclaffait bien gentiment en avalant sa tartine pleine de confiture de fraise. Clint lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Oh, eh, le glaçon, tu devrais éviter de te marrer sur un tel sujet.

Steve rougit un peu mais, étonnamment, ne se départit pas de son sourire. À force de vivre avec Tony et de devoir supporter ses piques acerbes, il parvenait peu à peu à développer une sorte de « résistance » à toute forme de moquerie. Alors, la milliardaire tentait de trouver une autre cible. Non, désolé, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu là.

- Oh, Antonia, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Je suis certaine que Clint est bel et bien sexuellement actif.

La voilà. La garce. La sale petite vermine. Elle arrive en les saluant de la main, comme un mignon petit personnage de dessin-animé, son grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Et, elle le regarde fixement de ses yeux jaugeurs. Sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, le rouge lui monte aux joues et il s'empresse de plonger son visage dans sa tasse de café, ne pouvant tout de même éviter le sourire goguenard de Tony.

- La ferme.

Loki sourit en coin et s'installe près de Thor, qui la regarde avec de grands yeux fiers de grand frère protecteur. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut jamais rien lui reprocher, à celle-là. Avec ce sourire, son air innocent, bordel, Clint aurait bien envie de lui décrocher un coup de poing. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas si peur de ses pouvoirs et de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire en représailles. Et puis, on ne frappait pas les femmes. Aussi irritables et agaçantes pouvaient-elles être.

Loki se désintéressa un instant de lui. Elle croisa les jambes et engagea la conversation avec Tony. Immédiatement, Clint préféra s'intéresser aux propos de Banner et Rogers. Il n'avait que faire de savoir quand ou comment les ébats sexuels d'Antonia Stark s'étaient réalisés et voulait à tout prix éviter les banals sujets shopping/coiffure/manucure qui leur plaisaient tant. En fait, les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient parler que de cela. De leur magasin préféré, de la couleur phare de la saison, il les entendaient encore malgré sa totale concentration dans les propos pompeux de Bruce, de leur nouvelle paire d'escarpins, du rendez-vous de Loki au déjeuner avec un mortel intelligent et charmant. Attendez. Quoi ?

Clint se tourna d'un geste brusque vers Antonia et Loki, qui s'étaient sensiblement rapprochées et discutaient maintenant presque dans des chuchotements. L'archer fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'aux côtés de l'ingénieure, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard par-dessus son épaule dénudée. Loki, elle, concentra de nouveau son regard sur lui. Ah, ce sourire agaçant, il en pinça les lèvres, titillé par la curiosité, mais également quelque peu honteux de s'emporter ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est qui, ce mec ?

D'accord, cela devait sembler quelque peu agressif. Assise à sa gauche, Natasha rit légèrement. Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis retourna son attention sur les deux autres femmes, qui le regardaient toujours avec questionnement. Antonia appuya sa tête sur sa main, son coude posé sur la table, et ne se priva pas de le couver d'un regard hilare, qu'il ignora totalement. Loki se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège, toute aussi amusée.

- Je pensais que nos conversations t'ennuyait, Clint.

- Je pensais que tu détestais les mortels et tout cela, que tu nous détestais tous. Et, voilà que tu vas te pavaner devant un putain d'inconnu, c'est, c'est vraiment … t'es vraiment qu'une …

Peut-être était-ce son ton agressif. Peut-être était-ce ses paroles froides et insultantes. Peut-être était-ce cette main qu'il entoura, sans s'en rendre compte, autour du poignet blanc de Loki, et qu'il serra, serra, et serra jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme en grimace de douleur.

Autour de la table, les conversations se tarirent. Ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers eux, elle et lui, dont la poigne ferme de l'archer les faisaient se rapprocher. Il y eut un silence. Et puis, Natasha tenta de ramener Clint en arrière, sans succès, et finit par se lever pour aller chercher Thor qui avait déserté quelques minutes auparavant, dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Parce que, vraiment, cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Je te fais mal ? Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal, tuer des gens, être dans ta putain de tête … Tu ne sais rien et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

À ces mots, Loki cessa de se débattre. De même, elle intima d'un geste à Antonia de ne pas s'interposer. La jeune déesse soupira.

- Vous pourriez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

- Je ne te laisse pas avec ce cinglé, crois-moi.

Loki jeta un regard noir à Tony, qui finit par abdiquer et, comme les autres, par se retirer. Clint ne la lâchait pourtant pas. Bien au contraire, il s'était rapproché, et son expression ne reflétait que de l'incertitude. Une perplexité féroce, protectrice. Sa silhouette était prostrée et rigide. Il semblait être complétement perdu dans un autre monde.

- Je croyais m'être déjà excusée pour cela. Je n'étais pas moi-même, j'étais également sous l'emprise du Tesseract. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher les actes que tu as commis sous son influence. Ou alors, si tu le souhaites, tu peux simplement m'en blâmer.

- Oh, crois-moi, c'est déjà ce que je fais.

Elle soupira, fronçant les sourcils. Il la regardait toujours de façon féroce, froide. Et puis, il y avait aussi autre chose qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia pas immédiatement, pas avant qu'il ne s'avance brusquement, laissant entre eux passer un feulement animal, tirant sur son poignet maltraité et scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi inattendu que brutal.

Te souviens-tu de tout ? La question d'Odin, celle de Thor, alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux verts sur cette ville ravagée. Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as fais ? Bien sûr, tuer, torturer, conquérir. Tout était si simple, c'était se laisser aller, c'était ployer sous les ordres, c'était se libérer des chaînes de la liberté. Mais, oui, d'accord, mais te souviens-tu vraiment de tout ?

Clint finit par se reculer, haletant. Il la regarde, alors qu'elle est encore penchée vers l'avant, il la regarde comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Contre sa peau, Loki le sent trembler.

- Loki, est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Sa voix est rocailleuse, basse. Il demande dans un murmure presque inaudible. Se souvenir, se souvenir. La déesse semble perdue, elle enfonce ses ongles acérés dans la peau du bras du jeune homme, qui ne dit rien. Elle le regarde à son tour, un long moment. Puis, elle se penche à nouveau vers lui.

Leur deuxième baiser est plus doux. Il n'est pas tendre, mais ce n'est plus un combat de domination, une bataille pour ravager l'autre. C'est comme une réminiscence : Loki se penche vers lui et lui demande s'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Clint sourit et ses yeux bleus brillent dans la pénombre. Bien sûr.

La jeune femme passe une main derrière la nuque de l'archer, approfondissant leur baiser. Elle se souvient, tout cela a un goût de déjà-vu. Mordant sa lèvre, Clint profite de son tressaillement pour l'attirer contre lui, la forçant à se rapprocher, sa main maintenant toujours son poignet, l'autre se posant avidement dans le creux de ses reins.

Ils finissent bien par se séparer. Le regard de Clint est voilé par un désir impérieux, ce qui fait sourire la jeune femme. Du bout des doigts, elle essuie le sang qui perle de sa lèvre inférieure, puis le porte à sa bouche. La main dans son dos la force à se rapprocher d'autant plus. Elle presse douloureusement le bas de son dos, puis descend, frôle ses cuisses, s'agrippe aux fins collants noirs et les déchire. Loki s'assoit sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'iras pas voir ce mec, okay ?

Loki passe sa langue sur ses lèvres souriantes. Elle finit par récupérer son poignet tordu et maltraité, désormais marqué d'une sombre trace rougeâtre, mais cela ne semble guère la préoccuper. La jeune déesse passe ses bras autour du cou de l'archer, langoureuse, sensuelle, et n'hésite pas à bouger son bassin plus que de raison, et Clint ne peut que se mordre les lèvres pour éviter à tout gémissement de franchir la barrière de sa bouche. En représailles, il frappe mollement le côté de sa cuisse, remonte doucement sa jupe de cuir noir un peu plus haut. Elle rit doucement et se penche à son oreille.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux …

Tu te souviens, quand encore nous n'étions que des marionnettes balancées au bout d'un fil ? Tu te souviens, toi et moi, tu te souviens comme je t'ai haïe et aimée, comme je t'ai détestée et désirée ? Toi sur moi et moi sur toi. Moi en toi et toi enfin à moi.

Loki pose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, un baiser doux et délicat. Elle laisse ses longs doigts blancs désordonner sa chevelure dorée. Elle sourit.

- Il semblerait finalement que ce soit toi qui ait gagné, Barton.

La guerre, cette foutue guerre. Celle qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Chitauris. Entre son esprit et son cœur, une lutte sans merci, qui finalement se résout sous les éclats d'un rire divin. Les bulles de champagne explosent à la surface. Finalement, tout cela semblait si évident et simple.

Toi, toi, toi. Loki sourit et finalement tout s'éclaire. La paix, enfin.

* * *

Bonne soirée mes amis et à la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
